User talk:Coloured Flames
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brooklyn Kallicko page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 09:39, November 24, 2010 Brooklyn Kalicko So you want to be a Prep. Well my characheter Malcolm Evans was the only fictinoal Prep before this guy. So if you want them to be friends or enimes let me know, becuase Parker is Malcolm's best friend, but Bif and Derby are also good friends of Malcolm, all the Preps are. And, is your charachter....gay? Kingofawosmeness777 16:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) (I don't quite know how to answer you properly on this thing) Oh sorry, i didn't know you already had a Prep :/ I just thought that there were WAY too many Greasers on this site, and the Preppies needed some back up. I'd like it if Brooklyn and Malcolm could be friends. He needs some. Lol, bisexual actually. Coloured Flames 22:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, its ok, we have all the Preps we need. There are far too many rebels who arn't members of any cliques though. They are friends with the greasers but not in their clique. There is only one Prep, me. One Greaser, Jenny, and on Jock, Scarly. The rest are just rebels like Jimmy. It would sound like your charachter would be better suited in another clique like the jocks or greasers. But its up to you. But in conclusion, the Preps are fine. And since you don't like Derby or Bif, you may end up getting kicked out? Kingofawosmeness777 23:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so am i not allowed to be a prep anymore? By rebels, do you mean like Townies or just... i don't know, people like Jimmy? He might have been a Jock, but he doesn't actually like doing sports, he just has to. About Bif + Derby, it just adds more interest to the storyline i guess Coloured Flames 23:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, I'm not saying you can't be a Prep anymore. By rebles I mean people who don't have cliques but ussually like the greasers like Greg Ryder and Brian Davidson, ect. But if your a Prep it would only seem normal if you were friends with all the Preps including Derby, Bif and Gord. If you want to be a Prep it would be fine, but I'm just reassuring that the Preps are doing Ok, even though it makes me mad when the people write on their blogs about beating up, stealing from, vandalizing, messing with, ect the Preps all the time. So its up to you entirley. Kingofawosmeness777 02:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to keep him as a Prep if no one really minds. Well, Tad isn't really great friends with Derby, but he's still a Prep. I know! I've seen about five stories where the Preps always get owned by another clique. It's really unfair for them, they should get more chances. Coloured Flames 02:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I know. Thanks for being a Prep. I wish they would get more of a chance too. But, you know. Try to not be hostile towards any other Preps. Kingofawosmeness777 04:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:deviantart Yeah! Do I know you on DA?? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:05, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you do! I'm The-Lost-Spirit (creepiest name ever). I love your bully meme XD Coloured Flames 03:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Really?! Cool! Thanks! Welcome to Bully Fanon! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep, no problem :D And thanks! ^^ Coloured Flames 04:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hiya :D I hope to invent one, when I get some time to myself. I saw your clique, they look cool. :D Mine won't be tough and into fighting like yours, I'll probably make them a nonviolent clique. I have to ask, are you on FanFiction.Net? ♥Scarly♥ 03:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Well, i'll be sure to look at them when you're done ^^ Thanks! Finally, a clique who doesn't like to fight. Yes, i am. My name's Coloured Flames there as well ._. do you have one? Coloured Flames 04:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm still undecided on what they will be, but I do know they won't fight. Yes! I do, I'm Dream Of Rose Petals. I don't go on there much anymore. ♥Scarly♥ 06:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hmmm... they could be hippies XD Oh, i think i've seen you there before! Coloured Flames 06:54, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't like the idea of making hippies, I don't have problems with them, I just prefer to be left to my own devices when I create. I used to write only about canon characters, then decided to write one OC. I got sick of people's attitude on there, they were like: No self inserts, all OCs are Mary-sues, you didn't write about your favourite character so that's good, and they never critiqued stories. Though, it's the same on here with no comments, I guess. Everyone gets them but me. -_- ♥Scarly♥ 09:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i never said you HAD to create hippies, i was just trying to help out a bit. A lot of OCs are Mary-Sues, but i'm pretty sure that you wouldn't make one. Don't worry to much about the no-comment thing, i get that a lot on youtube, FF.net and deviantart. It really bugs me. Coloured Flames 09:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I know, sorry if I seemed a little snappy, I not long woke up. >.< I know, when I see a Mary-Sue, I'm like >.<, and can't read any more. It bugs me when people don't comment because, if what I'm writing is a load of crap, then I'd like to know about it. If my writing has improved, awesome, I'd like to know about that to. I have to resort to getting one of my friends to read chapters, to tell me some critique. She's brutal when it comes to reviewing, all faults no encouragement, which can be just as bad. But, it's better than nothing. ♥Scarly♥ 09:21, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello New Comer!!! Hi! I'm creating stories of my own too. You wouldn't mind if I added your characters to my story would you?PrettyRaveGirl 01:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl Hello there, how are you? I'd love it if you could do that :D Which characters though? Coloured Flames 08:59, December 6, 2010 (UTC) The Characters I'm trying to add all characters to my story!!! It doesn't really matter which ones. :)PrettyRaveGirl 13:23, December 6, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl Sounds good to me! I'll be sure to read the story when i have time ^^ Coloured Flames 05:05, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm SirLinkalot96. I was just reading ur OC's and noticed that you don't have a story going. They're really interesting OC's and they need a story on ur blog. You should start with Brooklyn Kallicko, since that was ur first, I think. Just want to read their story is all. SirLinkalot96 23:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hello SirLinkalot96, I'm Coloured Flames as you probably know. I want to start a story, but i've got no idea if anyone would read it or not, and i don't want to make a Mary/Marty Sue/Stu. But it's nice that you've been reading about them :). I'll give it a shot, thanks. Coloured Flames 23:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I'd read it. I'd love to read about your characters. I've been checking out their pages, when you update them. ♥Scarly♥ 23:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Awwwwwwww :'D Thankyou! I'm actually writing part one now, but i keep on getting distracted OH HAY A BUTTERFLY. Coloured Flames 23:36, December 16, 2010 (UTC) (squirts you with a water spray bottle) FOCUS!! XD Awesome, that would be so cool. That one character that became a Townie, he so has to meet Cody, she's a Townie. We should write the scene together. ♥Scarly♥ 23:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! *flails arms* Yeah, it's a bit long. A bit REALLY long. Oh well. You mean Jay? Yeah! She should introduce him to Eddie McEdgar! (Edgar). But at first it's just about Brookie. Coloured Flames 23:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you should check out my OC Greg Ryder. He has his own character page as well. SirLinkalot96 12:57, December 17, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96